


Intoxication

by shusagisakas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusagisakas/pseuds/shusagisakas
Summary: "A love story between two different people from two different worlds and views."By day, the city of Roseanne was filled with life—markets bustling, citizens socialising and children playing in the streets. For Hisui, it was a sight and atmosphere she could never get tired of and loved it whenever she visited. However, one incident forced her to return home in the darkness of the night and from there, she discovers that what was supposedly a myth, is very much reality.AU where Hisui is a noble lady and Jacques is an incubus (OC x OC).





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WRITES AN AU BEFORE THEY EVEN POSTED UP THEIR MAIN SERIES? Oh yeah, me. Regardless! Welcome to my first ever fic I've posted on this site (it's been a long time since I've written fics and posted them publicly) and it's an original piece full of original characters. More notes will be written at the end so enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

 

The birds were chirping harmoniously as the bright, sunlight from the sun itself covered Roseanne in its warm light. It was another bright day for the citizens of the city—another day to socialise, work and buy. Humming a soft tune to herself, Hisui walked around the bustling marketplace, clothed in a clean and pretty dress and a teal-ribboned bonnet, holding nothing but a simple woven basket on her right arm.

Normally she would be at the university with her father and assisting him while reading new books that caught her interest. Today however, the raven-haired lady wanted to personally go into town and look around the market, declining the manor servants offer to come along with her. She knew they were still uneasy about her going into the city alone especially when her father was very protective of her, but she wanted the freedom of being able to walk about without someone needing to keep a close eye on her.

“Such is the life of a noble lady I suppose,” Hisui sighed to herself with a hint of a pout on her pink lips.

Well, technically Hisui wouldn’t really class herself as a noble. Horatio, her father—adoptive father, took her in after encountering her in the streets of Roseanne when she was but a small child. Dirty with grime and dirt, with dark hair in desperate need of a wash and wearing nothing but a thin, dirty dress, Hisui looked nothing like the pampered lady she looked today.

At first skittish and self-conscious of her grimy self in the presence of a neatly groomed nobleman, she was taken aback when the man treated her not with contempt or disgust, but kindness and empathy. Perhaps he took pity on her or he wanted to have a child without marrying but either way, Horatio took in Hisui that day and named her his daughter—giving her the name she went by today.

And her thoughts of her adoptive father was the main reason why she was in town today—Hisui’s beautiful, teal-coloured irises lit up when the fresh and toasty smell of bread hit her noise and she quickened her pace towards the bakery that was the source of the wafting fragrance. The middle-aged woman who ran said bakery looked up when she heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and a large smile broke out on her ageing face.

“Why, if it isn’t Lady Hisui! What brings you here milady? And without any escorts,” She smiled with a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

“I’m shopping by myself today Marie,” Hisui grinned back as Marie only laugh and shook her head.

“Lord Horatio will be wrought with worry if he finds out his beloved daughter came into town without even one servant.”

“Oh I’m sure papa won’t mind too much! I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can my dear, but even a lady must be careful—there are lots of men with ill intent out there after all,” Marie spoke as she stocked baskets with various breads and pastries, “Now are you here for the baguettes or bagels milady?”

“Bagels—six please. Papa loves this bakery's crispy bagels after all.” Hisui smiles and browsed through the other baked goods as Marie hummed her acknowledgement and started placing some bagels into a paper bag.

“It’s truly an honour for Lord Horatio to still be fond of our bakery’s bagels—why I remember when he was still a growing young man,” Marie reminisced fondly, “Of course imagine my surprise when I found out that Horatio had a daughter! A man like him could have married any woman he desires but instead he chooses to adopt a child first.”

The ageing lady looked over to Hisui with a warm smile, “But I can see why—his daughter, adopted or not, is not only sweet and intelligent, but also beautiful and thoughtful—a daughter that even I would be proud of.”

Hisui laughed lightly, “You sing too much praises for me Marie, but thank you so much.”

“I only speak the truth milady,” Marie spoke before handing the paper bag over to Hisui, “Here you go milady—fifteen gold pieces as usual.”

Hisui placed the paper bag into her basket and fished out some gold pieces from the pouch she keeps in her dress pocket, “And as usual, I give you twenty gold pieces Marie.”

“Milady—”

“Please?”

Marie stared at the earnest and pleading looking on Hisui’s face before letting out a fondly exasperated sigh, “Blood-related or not, you’re definitely Horatio’s daughter. Thank you milady.”

“Thank you for providing such delicious bread as always Marie.” Hisui smiled, bidding the woman a wave of farewell before continuing her stroll along the markets.

Every so often, young noblemen from various prestigious houses would offer their hand to escort Hisui and every time, she would turn them down with a sweet, apologetic smile. Ever since she started living in the manor as Horatio’s adopted daughter, Hisui was required to attend any formal event her father was invited to once she turned sixteen. Word soon spread quickly of Horatio’s beautiful sweet angel and not too long after she had attended her first formal event, Hisui found herself constantly invited out by eligible young noblemen and almost daily, she would receive letters from these same noblemen who all wished to have her hand in courtship.

Now twenty-one year of age, the talk of marriage came up plenty of times during the recent formal events Hisui had attended. She knew her father wouldn’t hand her over to another man so easily—especially when in his eyes, there was no man worthy enough of having his sweet daughter as their bride. But she knew that no matter how powerful and wealthy her father was, Hisui would be married off if she caught the eyes of a son from a noble family much stronger than her father’s or, on the off-chance it happened, Roseanne’s prince.

She sighed to herself. She loved her father—so much, but the life that came with being a noble lady…it made her feel caged. Of course Horatio made sure she had as much freedom as she could but she knew that if she married into another noble family, she’d never walk freely around like this again. Never be able to speak with whomever she wanted. Especially when there was only one friend she could talk to so easily and to not be able to talk to him again—it was a thought she didn’t want to think about.

“Hisui!”

Speaking of the devil, Hisui’s eyes locked with emerald green eyes of a young man and she let out a wide smile and waved at him.

“Robert!”

The young man, Robert, waved back with an equally large smile on his own face. He was a youthful individual, handsome even. But his status as a simple merchant boy would mean that any noble lady won’t spare a second glance at the young man, if they even spared him a look at all. Any noble lady, but Hisui wasn’t one of them. She had met the young man after he was kind enough to show her around the markets her first time visiting it. She had managed to lose herself from the servant that was escorting her that day. Hisui had found him charming and friendly and after the initial awkwardness where Robert didn’t know whether to address her with an honorific or not, the two decided to become friends despite their station. It also helped that Horatio himself never once discouraged Hisui from holding said friendship and likewise never showed contempt or hatred for the young merchant boy. Robert was one of the few people she knew that helped her break away from the social constraints of her noble life and the last thing she wanted was her future husband to take this away from her.

“In the markets without a servant escort?” Robert smiled teasingly, “Why my lady, what a rebellious madam you are.”

“This isn’t the first time you know,” Hisui giggled, “So how has business been lately Robert? The new tax laws implemented haven’t been too harsh have they?”

“Harsh as it can be for a working class citizen Hisui,” Robert sighed but smiled wryly, “Well as a merchant it’s something we’re always looking out for so we can adjust. My family and I do all we can but it’s rough feeding a family of six—including two growing children after all.”

“If you need any help you can always ask me. I really don’t mind.” Hisui offered but Robert only shook his head.

“I know you don’t mind. I also know that Lord Horatio doesn’t mind, but I can’t ask that of you two. The society of the nobles are harsh and the last thing I want is for you and your father to get hurt just for helping my family and myself.” Robert explained.

Hisui opened her mouth to protest but the young man placed a hand on her own hand, the hand that was resting on her basket handle, “Please. You’ve done so much for me—just talking to me like this is already enough. Please, we’ve gone this long and survived, we can keep going on longer.”

The raven-haired beauty pursed her lips, unsatisfied, but she nodded reluctantly. Robert smiled softly and removed his hand from her own.

“I know you care about us Hisui and I’ll never forget Lord Horatio’s help in getting my little brothers and sister to school,” He spoke softly, “But this is something we can and need to handle on our own otherwise we won’t survive. It’s a harsh world out there after all.”

“I know…” Hisui whispered softly.

She knew just how harsh the world was, before she was adopted. Of course she could never fully understand the everyday struggles of a middle-class working family, but she knew that if they had lived on the streets as she did—no matter what little money they have left, they would not survive. She would have died herself, if not for Horatio.

“You know,” She spoke up after a moment of silence, “You’re always free to move to the manor if you’re really struggling—papa won’t mind sheltering you and your family until you can make some money again.”

Robert frowned a bit, “Hisui I…”

He would have said more but a loud, high-pitched shriek caused the two of them to snap their heads over to direction of the scream. Robert instinctively pulled Hisui close to him in case a scuffle, not uncommon in the marketplace, broke out. But there was no sounds of angry shouting or punches being thrown. Instead, a woman, eyes wide with fear and shock, was the source of the scream. She emerged from an alleyway and into a crowd of confused and stunned citizens who all jumped out of her way when the hysterical woman stumbled onto the cobblestoned ground.

And almost immediately, soldiers on police duty surrounded the woman, with one of them kneeling beside her as she lost the strength in her legs and crumpled to the ground, “Ma’am, what’s wrong? Why did you scream?”

“T-there’s…! Body…! No pulse…cold…!” The woman spluttered around words that were barely comprehensible to those hearing it.

“Ma’am! Please calm down! Deep breaths!”

The woman did as she was told, large intakes of breaths before she exhaled. She continued this for another minute before looking into the soldier’s eyes. She was calm, albeit still shaky, but calm enough to speak clearly.

“A dead body…! There’s a lifeless body in the alley!”

At her words, everyone froze. And then, like water breaking from a dam, people shrieked and screamed, each trying to get out of the markets. Hisui’s own blood went cold at the words, knowing exactly why people were panicking and scrambling to leave the markets. They didn’t know if the person responsible for the dead body was walking amongst them and the last thing they wanted was to be the next victim.

She was only snapped out of her stunned reverie when Robert clasped his large hand over her wrist. Hisui turned to look at the young man who only frowned and gave her a serious look.

“It’s too dangerous to be out here right now—the pathways have become a stampeding ground and we’ll get caught in it if we stay out here. Let’s go to my house for now.”

Unable to find the words to answer, Hisui only nodded and allowed Robert to lead her back to his home. She knew word would reach her manor soon enough and her father would worry himself into a frazzled mess if he found out that his beloved daughter was out in the markets without an escort where this event took place. She could only hope she would be able to return home before word reached him.

The panic in the marketplace only continued to get worse, but thankfully Robert’s home was not far from his stalls. Hisui felt a pang of guilt and worry when she realised that in their rush to head back to his home that Robert left his goods out in the open for desperate thieves to steal. If anything went missing, she would pay him for it—regardless of whether he wanted her to or not.

As Robert opened the door and ushered Hisui inside, she was greeted by the stunned expression of Robert’s mother. She hadn’t been expecting her son to bring home a visitor—not that Hisui could blame her.

“Oh my! My lady, welcome!” Robert’s mother inclined her head almost immediately as Robert closed the door behind him.

“Please, there’s no need to bow to me,” Hisui held her hands out to ease the older woman, who straightened up but still looked nervous at her unexpected visit.

“Forgive me milady, if I had known you were visiting I would have cleaned up the house a little—oh how can I let a noble visit with the house in such a state?”

“It’s all right—really. My apologies for the unexpected visit.” Hisui smiled, doing her best to reassure Robert’s mother.

The older woman looked over to Robert and furrowed her brows, “Robert what are you doing back so soon? What about the stalls?”

“The market’s in a panic mother,” Robert spoke quietly, “There’s a dead body found in the alleyway and caused a chain reaction panic amongst the people. I had to leave the stalls lest Hisui and I get caught up in the stampede. I’m sorry mother.”

“No, no,” Robert’s mother shook her head, “You did the right thing—if anything happened to you or Lady Hisui, I’d be distraught. The goods can be replaced—your lives cannot.”

Hisui placed her basket onto the dinner table and untied the ribbon that kept her bonnet hat in place before placing that onto her basket. As soon as she placed the hat onto her basket, she could hear the soft sounds of running footsteps making their way to the dining hall. Immediately three pairs of bright green eyes peered from the doorframe. Robert’s younger siblings all grinned when they saw their visitor.

“Hisui! Hisui!” The youngest, a cute and bubbly young girl of only eight years of age, was the first to run towards her, one arm outstretched and the other holding a stuffed, white bunny doll.

“Lily!” Hisui smiled back, crouching low so that the young girl could hug her around the waist.

Lily only giggled, tightening her grip around Hisui’s waist. The two boys who were peering around the doorframe now were making their way over to the raven-haired lady.

“Welcome to our humble home Lady Hisui.” One of the boys, Leo, smiled softly.

At fourteen years of age, Leo had showed promise of great scientific intellect. Hisui knew this because her father had showed interest in the young boy’s intelligent mind and in his words, ‘a genius if we let his mind grow’. The other boy was much younger, Theodore, only ten years of age, but like Robert, had a great eye for high quality goods and Hisui knew he would be able to help out his brother with the stalls once he got older.

“Yes. Thank you for allowing me into your home Leo, Theodore.” Hisui smiled back.

“Are you going to be staying here? Please tell me you are!” Lily tugged on the skirt of Hisui’s dress.

Hisui smiled sadly at the little girl, “I’m sorry Lily, I can’t stay for long—something happened out in the markets so your brother brought me back here to be safe.”

“Like a prince protecting his beautiful princess!” Lily giggled.

Robert choked a bit on air as Theodore snickered at his brother’s reaction, “Rob, your face is all red!”

“Theo, please.” Robert pleaded, a hand cover his mouth as a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks.

Hisui only giggled lightly at his flustered reaction, “He’s right you know? Your face really is red.”

“Hisui, please, mercy.”

Straightening herself up, Hisui only shot Robert an apologetic smile as Leo ushered Lily to give the raven-haired noble her space. Robert’s mother watched the scene with a fondly exasperated expression before turning back to the stove to continue her cooking.

“Regardless Hisui’s right,” Robert spoke after calming down, “She can’t stay here overnight—once it’s safe I’ll be escorting her back home.”

“Awww,” Lily pouted but didn’t make any complaints, “I understand.”

Robert smiled and gently ruffled her chestnut brown hair, “Now how about you show Hisui your new dollhouse father made you?”

“Oh yes! Hisui come with me! Daddy made such a really pretty dollhouse!” Lily grinned, grabbing a hold of Hisui’s hand and tugging her towards her bedroom.

Hisui only laughed lightly, “Of course. Lead the way Lily.”

As Lily guided Hisui to her bedroom, Robert stared after the two of them—specifically the raven-haired beauty. Leo watched his older brother for a couple of seconds before speaking.

“Brother, you’re staring.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nightfall by the time word arrived that the chaos in the marketplace had died down. Hisui knew by now word of the chaos would have spread to her manor and to her dismay, her father would be worried to death if she was not safe back at the manor. It was time to go.

Lily was already tucked into bed and Hisui gently patted the girl’s head a few times, before exiting the room and closing the door quietly. She sighed and as she made her way down the hall, she could see Robert waiting for her.

“Shall we go?” He asked and Hisui nodded.

“Yes. Papa must be worried sick.” She smiled wryly.

Robert only nodded in response, smiling lightly to reassure her. The two made their way down the stairs and Hisui made sure to grab her basket and bonnet, quickly placing it on her head and tying the ribbon before following Robert out of the door. The two walked in silence, with only the sounds of their footsteps on the cobblestoned floor and breathing being heard.

“I’m sorry you had to stay out this late,” Robert spoke after a while, “I’ll take full responsibility for keeping you this late if Lord Horatio asks.”

Hisui shook her head, “No it’s all right—you kept me safe and that’s all papa would have wanted.”

Robert smiled, “It’s hard to believe you and your father are both nobles—most nobles I’ve encountered consider us working middle-class citizens as pests.”

“No matter what they say, you’re not a pest Robert.” Hisui reassured him.

Robert laughed lightly with a small grin, “Thank you Hisui.”

It wasn’t long until they reached the noble districts and, much to Robert’s dismay, he was not allowed beyond this point. While heavily guarded, it was still a while before Hisui would reach her manor and he wasn’t comfortable with leaving her to make the rest of the way alone. Hisui however only gave him a reassured look.

“I’ll be fine Robert—the guard soldiers may seem unreliable, but they won’t let a single crook into the district.” She spoke.

Robert still didn’t look convinced but with nothing more he can do, he sighed, “Okay. Just…stay safe okay?”

“I will. Thank you again Robert.” Hisui smiled and started to make her way back towards her manor.

She turned around and waved a farewell to Robert before continuing on her way. The noble districts were filled with various manors and lands—each one as luxurious as the last. It was also heavily guarded on orders from many of the nobles. Hisui frowned, stopping in her tracks. The place was supposed to be heavily guarded, but since the gates, she couldn’t see any guards in sight. Where were they?

Uneasy, Hisui continued to make her way back home, senses alert. It was eerily quiet and the only sounds she could hear was her echoing footsteps and breathing. She would be okay—she was almost home, once she was in the safety of her manor, she would be able to relax.

Suddenly, a sound made Hisui gasp softly as she turned to the direction from which the sound came from. Nothing. Uneasy, she decided to quicken her pace—if someone was following her she wouldn’t be safe until she was inside her manor gates. However before she could get any further, Hisui stopped abruptly when a shadowy figure appeared in her path and before she could let out a shriek or scream, the figure’s hand cupped her chin and placed a cold finger onto her pink lips.

“Shhh,” The shadow cooed, icy baby blue eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight, “Don’t scream sweetie…you wouldn’t want to alert the sleeping guards do you?”

Teal eyes widened in shock. Hisui had no idea who this was and all she knew that whoever this was—they were dangerous.

“W-Who…?” She managed to squeak out.

The shadowy figure’s lips widened into a grin, “What a beauty you are, looks like I struck gold tonight.”

They leaned forward and Hisui could feel their breath on the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver, “You’re a lucky one sweetie—I’ve chosen you as my prey for tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus chapter one has ended! What was supposed to be a simple short story has now turned into a short novel, that wasn't planned but these hands won't stop. So if you follow me on Twitter or friends with me, you'll probably recognise a few of these original characters! Any OCs (minor or major) you see here that do not appear in the main series means that they were specifically made for this fic alone. If you're curious about any of my OCs, feel free to check out my Twitter and go to 'My OCs' moments to see a few of them.
> 
> So this fic was born out of my desire to see Hisui and Jacques with a different relationship dynamic than the one in the main series, which is that of childhood friend romance. However while the main series is focused more on the story-plot than romance-plot, this AU fic is entirely romance-plot so please keep that in mind. Nothing here is canon-compliant to the main series (whenever I decided post it up) and it's all written for fun and exploration.
> 
> Second chapter will be posted when I read over it and proof-read/fix any irregularities! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, however slow it is, and look forward to the rest of the story!


	2. Two

* * *

 

Prey. The word made Hisui’s blood run cold and her breathing to become shaky and irregular. She stared up at the figure keeping her in place and as the moonlight passed over them, she could see silky, light blond hair and pale, almost ashen, skin and that the figure who kept her chin cupped in their hand was most definitely male.

The man chuckled as he pulled back from her ear and his baby blue eyes narrowed sultrily at her, “Oh? Frightened are you? No need to worry sweetie—I don’t bite. Much.”

In a split second, Hisui let out a gasp as the man pushed her against the bricked wall of a partition and she could only register the soft thud of her basket dropping to the ground for a moment before the man had his face in the crook of her neck, his nose brushing against it and the ribbon of her bonnet. Hisui shivered as she felt the man’s breath on her skin as he inhaled her scent.

“Not only do you have soft and supple skin, but your scent,” He took in another deep inhale, “It’s tantalising—intoxicating even.”

“Let me go.” Hisui manages to breathe out.

“Let you go?” The man pulled back from her neck to look deep into her teal eyes, “I already told you didn’t I? You’re my prey for tonight—I won’t be letting such a beauty get away from me when I got her within my grasp.”

As soon as those words left his lips, he brought up her face so that her neck was exposed to him even more. Hisui didn’t know who this man was, but whoever he was, she knew he was dangerous and she needed to get away fast. Just as the man’s lips ghosted over the skin of her neck, a shout was heard, causing both Hisui herself and the man to pause.

“Hisui! Hisui!”

The young lady’s eyes widened. It was her father! She could hear his frantic shouting getting closer and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She would be safe as long as she was back with her father.

“Tch,” The man who pinned her against the wall let out a scoff of annoyance, “Just when I was about to take my prey.”

Taking the chance in the man’s distraction, Hisui brought her boot-clad foot and slammed it down onto one of the man’s own foot. He hissed and his grip on her loosened enough for her to dive for her abandoned basket and scramble away from the man. Wasting no time in getting her balance, Hisui ran as fast as her dress would allow her, towards the voice of her father and away from the fearsome shadowy man.

It didn’t take long until her father appeared and Hisui almost crashed into him in her haste to get away. Horatio himself looked surprised until the shock quickly passed for relief as he pulled his daughter into his arms, one hand holding the back of her head so that she was tight in his embrace.

“Hisui!” He breathed out, relief most evident in his voice, “Thank the heavens you’re safe.”

“Papa…!” Hisui also breathed out and after her father deemed that his precious daughter was safe, she pulled back from his embrace and shot him a reassuring smile, “I’m okay—a little shaken but I’m okay!”

Horatio only let out a sigh, “Good gracious, sometimes I think you intend to drive me into an early grave with the worrying you put me through.”

Hisui could only smile sheepishly as her father shook his head gently, “Now’s not the time for chatter or scolding—let’s go home. You can tell me all that happened today once you’re safe in the manor.”

“Yes papa.”

Horatio gestured for his guards to conclude the search and motioned for Hisui to follow after him. She nodded and followed after him, but not before taking a quick glance back over her shoulder to find that the man was no longer there.

 

* * *

 

Hisui let out a pleased sigh as she sunk herself into the warm bath the manor servants had prepared for her. The moment she stepped back into the manor, the young lady found herself at ease due to the safety and security she felt by having the walls of the manor, as well as her father and serving staff around to keep her protected. While her father’s manor wasn’t as lavishly decorated as the other nobles’ manors, it was still as heavily guarded and her father only had the best of the best when it came to guard and security.

She had told her father everything—from her morning in the markets to her taking refuge in Robert’s home to the mysterious and dangerous man she encountered on her way back to the manor. Her father listened to her every words with rapt attention, not showing any signs of anger, fear or disbelief at any of her recallings. As soon as she finished telling him everything, her father wanted to know what the man who assaulted her looked like. Hisui tried to tell him everything she could, from what she could see in the dim moonlight and flickering lights of the lampposts. She could tell her father was disappointed by the lack of information, but he only smiled and reassured her that he’ll find who attacked—no one was allowed, or even attempt, to hurt his precious daughter after all.

Hisui’s thoughts then moved onto that man from before. She furrowed her brows—no matter how human he looked, something felt off about him. She recalled how he exposed her neck to him and brought up a hand to rub her neck. A vampire perhaps? She had read in lore books about how vampires drink blood from the neck of their victims. Shaking her head, Hisui removed the hand from her neck and sighed, sinking further into the bathtub.

“Too much has happened today, I think I’m too tired,” She sighed to herself, “Once I’m done rinsing and washing, I’ll head to bed.”

After soaking in the bath for a couple more minutes, Hisui removed herself from the tub and dried herself before slipping a thin, silky night gown and using another towel, she dried her raven-black hair as she entered her bedroom and took a seat at her vanity table. Placing the towel on the table, Hisui grabbed a brush and started combing her hair, humming a light tune to herself.

“A lovely tune you’re humming—as expected from a very beautiful young lady.”

The hand holding the brush stopped in its track. Hisui’s eyes went wide as she heard the familiar voice and her heart started hammering against her chest in fear. She was home now, back in her mansion where she was perfectly safe! So why…?

“My you looked shocked.”

A hand clamped onto her right shoulder as Hisui squeaked when she saw the familiar face of the man she had not too long ago ran from. She hadn’t even noticed he was this close! In a hurry to get away from the man and scream for help, Hisui shot up from her seat but to her horror, the man was faster than her. In a flash, she found herself on her back, atop of her own bed with the man pinning himself over him, a hand cover her mouth so that she couldn’t call for help.

“I already told you,” The man cooed with a wide smile, “You’re my prey—I won’t let you escape from me tonight.”

Hisui trembled as she was pinned to her own bed. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him snake a hand up her night gown. Her teal eyes widened in fear. Just who—what was this man?! Not willing to let him have his way with her, the young lady struggled, desperate to get out of his vice grip.

“Shhhhh, sweetie. Don’t struggle, I promise you’ll only feel good soon enough.” The man continued to coo.

Fear left her momentarily and Hisui found herself frustrated and angry instead. Whoever the man was, he was clearly mocking her and nothing irritated her more than men mocking her. Hisui continued to struggle, determined to get this man off of her. But as she continued to struggle, she felt each of her thrashing getting weaker and weaker and her eyes started to half-lid. The man above her was starting to smell sweet—just what was going on?

“That’s it,” The man chuckled, “Relax and let me make you feel good.”

Hisui could feel the man’s hand on her leg, her night gown’s skirt lifted to expose parts of her long, smooth legs and his lips were also on her neck, nipping and kissing gently. Definitely not a vampire—if he were he’d had bitten her by now so what was he? And that sweet smell, why did it make her so submissive?

Then, a thought struck her like lightning. The sweet smell he exuded, the nips and kisses he was placing on her neck, the hand running up and down her leg—this was no vampire, this man was an incubus. She had read about these demons in the lore books—incubi and succubi, demons who are driven by carnal desire and lust. While they not only enjoy taking part in sexual intercourse, they are required to have sex with not another incubi, not another succubi, but humans in order to live. It was like feeding—sex to fuel their life-force. If they don’t fuel their life-force, they die. Most humans die after engaging in sexual intercourse with an incubus or a succubus and Hisui herself knew that if she didn’t stop this incubus now, she would become his victim too.

Steeling herself, Hisui brought up her left hand to her mouth and before the incubus could open his mouth, the young lady clamped her teeth as hard as she could onto her knuckles. Sharp pain shot through her hand from where she bit her knuckle and Hisui could feel and taste the irony taste of blood she managed to draw out.

Shocked and surprised by her actions, the incubus sat up and looked down at her with wide, baby blue eyes. Hisui could no longer smell the sweet scent he had exuded and with her no longer in a trance, the pain on her hand doubled. Whimpering slightly, Hisui removed her knuckle from her teeth and she could see deep, angry teeth marks from where she had bitten. Blood was still pouring from the self-inflicted wounded but thankfully, not gushing enough to be considered fatal or severe.

“…You bit yourself to snap out yourself out of the effects of my pheromone.” The incubus murmured, gently lifting up the hand Hisui had bitten herself.

Growling slightly, Hisui attempted to remove her hand from his own, but the blond incubus tightened his grip on it. Not too tight to give her pain, but not loose enough for her to remove it from his own. Then, to Hisui’s surprise, the incubus brought up her knuckle to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her wound. The action caused her to wince slightly at the sting.

“You’re an interesting one,” The incubus spoke after removing his lips from her knuckle, “Most women submit to my charms and pheromone—it’s not every night a fair maiden harms herself to break out of the trance I put them in.”

“Maybe I’m one of the few women who doesn’t want to submit to a demon.” Hisui hissed.

The incubus only chuckled at her venomous words, her hand still in his, “Very interesting indeed. Perhaps this may be too presumptuous of me, but might I ask for the fair maiden’s name?”

“As if I’d speak my name to an incubus who intended to sleep with me and take my life-force during the intercourse to fuel his own life.”

“Touché.”

A silence passed between them. Hisui continued to glare at the incubus only continued to smile charmingly at her. With a small chuckle, the incubus let go of Hisui’s hand and pushed himself off of her. Raising a brow at his retreat, Hisui pushed herself up into a sitting position and inched away from the incubus. He didn’t seem to mind.

“If the lady won’t tell me her name, that is fine,” The incubus’s baby blue eyes locked with her teal ones, “But I am more than happy to grace you with my name—Jacques. That is the name of this incubus.”

She didn’t say anything. Hisui only continued to stare at the incubus, Jacques, with a look of scrutiny. Jacques however didn’t seem to mind—in fact he seemed amused more than anything by Hisui’s cold reception. What she wouldn’t do to get that smug look off his face.

“Hisui,” She said after a moment of silence, “I’m sure you would have known that if you listened closely when papa called for me.”

“Hisui huh?” Jacques murmured thoughtfully, “A lovely and unique name fitting for a lady as beautiful as you.”

“Why did you choose me?” Hisui snapped, not in the mood for his teasing and flattery, “Of all the beautiful, perfumed ladies you could have picked—why me?”

“Why?” Jacques only chuckled, “Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder—I happen to find you very beautiful.”

“Is that so?”

“Why yes. You caught my eyes the moment you left the house of that plain-looking young man.”

Jacques leaned forward and his smile widened, “I must say, of all the women I’ve slept with in the past, your beauty far surpasses them all.”

Hisui only let out a huff of annoyance at the incubus’s words and his proud boasting of how many women he had slept with. Typical for demon who’s driven by lust and desire.

“You will not be engaging in sexual intercourse with me.” The young lady stated firmly, teal eyes still glaring at the blond incubus in front of her.

Jacques stared at her for a moment before letting out a chuckle, “Still defiant even now—but it’s not a bad thing.”

With a smooth movement, the incubus was up on his own two feet and Hisui watched in shock as his figure morphed slightly. A pair of horns, a tail and wings grew out from his body—if she hadn’t believed him to be an incubus before, she would now. Sensing her surprise, Jacques turned back to face her and grinned and Hisui could see a small fang as he grinned.

“Oh? Interested now are we? I don’t suppose you’ve changed your mind?”

Hisui scoffed, “Absolutely not.”

Jacques shrugged, “Oh well, I tried.”

The young lady only let out a huff. Hisui had no idea who was more frustrating to deal with—pompous noblemen or a flirtatious incubus.

“It’s a blow to my pride, but I think I will return home even if I haven’t slept with a lady,” Jacques spoke causing Hisui to raise an eyebrow.

“You’re giving up rather easily for an incubus. Isn’t there another lady you could prey on?” She asked.

“I suppose that is always an option but,” Jacques leaned over and cupped Hisui’s chin with his hand, “After meeting you, no other woman can hold a candle to you.”

Hisui scoffed, “Liar.”

“I speak only the truth,” Jacques shrugged with a smile, “Nevertheless, farewell fair maiden—may we meet again another night.”

“Let’s not.” Hisui mumbled but it only caused the incubus to laugh and disappear in a whirlwind, almost as if his presence was never there to begin with.

A moment of silence passed over Hisui and after minutes of staring at the spot where the incubus once stood, she brought up a hand to a neck, rubbing at the spots where he had nipped and kissed her skin. She had read that incubi and succubi normally took those they choose to prey roughly—almost inhumanely rough. Yet the touches Jacques had placed onto her body were gentle—as if he were worshipping her body instead of claiming. Any other woman or young lady would be delighted they were treated with such gentleness yet it only caused Hisui’s skin to crawl.

She tensed, gritting her teeth as her brows furrowed. No matter how handsome and gentle Jacques was, he was still what he was—an incubus, a demon. He wasn’t a man who would treasure her, he was a demon who would use her body for his own carnal and lustful desires. If he treated all women he slept with the same way, Hisui wanted no part of it.

“I’ll never submit to you, incubus.” Hisui muttered to herself, taking a look at her knuckle from where she bit it.

Her teal-coloured irises went wide however when her gaze landed on her knuckle, “…What…?”

On her knuckle, she was expecting angry red marks created by her teeth to snap herself out of her stupor, still oozing with blood. Instead, she found the wound had disappeared—not a trace of it left to give a hint that she had been wounded just a moment ago.

And that only made Hisui uneasy and queasy in her stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one or two chapters may take a while to come out because as I was re-reading it, I was not completely 100% happy with them so I'll get to fixing them before I upload them here. I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter! It's really slow starting off but hopefully it'll get more interesting over time??
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. Three

* * *

 

By the time morning had arrived, Hisui had no idea if she even slept or remained awake the entire night. Regardless she felt as if she was hit by a cargo full of iron ingots, or even just pure iron itself. Groaning to herself, the raven-haired beauty forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes to rid them of any lingering drowsiness. The action made her froze however as she remembered her knuckle.

Lowering her hand from her eyes, Hisui looked down at her left hand’s knuckle. Just like last night—there was not a single mark that showed that she had bitten down, hard, onto the flesh and bones. She definitely did not dream or hallucinate over this—her pain she could remember vividly. And yet, here she was, staring at her completely healed left hand. If she hadn’t believed Jacques was an incubus before, well, she would now.

Hisui frowned. Just when did her wound heal and if Jacques was the one who mended it—how? There was just so many unanswered questions and they were driving her crazy. The raven-haired lady was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard the soft rapping on her bedroom door.

“Milady? Are you awake? It’s almost time for breakfast to be served.” Came the voice of a maid.

“Yes I’m awake. You may come in.” Hisui answered, lowering her hand down onto the top of her plush blankets and no sooner had those words left her lips, the door opened and a maid walked in.

She smiled at Hisui and bowed her head in respect, “Shall I prepare a bath milady? There is still enough time for you to wash yourself before breakfast is served.”

“Yes, I would love that. Thank you.” Hisui smiled and the maid bowed once more before making her way into the en suite to prepare the bathtub.

It wasn’t long before the maid returned to help prepare some clothes for Hisui but as she made her way over to the young lady, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide with shock.

“Milady your neck!” The maid cried out, abandoning the clothes she had in her arms to better examine Hisui’s neck.

The raven-haired beauty looked confused, “My neck?”

And as she turned her head to look at the vanity table’s mirror, she had to control the scowl that wanted to appear on her face. Littered on the pale, creamy skin of her neck, were marks—all bright red. And she knew what, or rather who, was the cause of it.

“Did mosquitoes manage to fly in? These marks are still fresh—I’ll take care of this right away my lady!”

The maid didn’t wait for Hisui to respond and immediately darted off, no doubt to find ointment for the bite marks. The young lady didn’t have the heart to tell the maid that this was not the kind of bites she was thinking of. At the very least, she was glad the wound on her hand was no longer there—it would be tough trying to explain that to the frantic and worried maid.

“I’m going to kill that incubus if he shows his face to me again.”

 

* * *

 

After bathing and tidying up her appearance, Hisui decided on a high-necked dress to hide the bite marks on her neck. She knew that her father would go on a personal manhunt, quite literally, if he saw the marks—he was a very smart man and would figure out what they were in no time. Hisui pitied any young men who would be at the receiving end of her father’s wrath. Like with the maid from before, a part of HIsui was glad that her knuckle was perfectly mended. The last thing she needed was her father to know why there was a wound on her hand. But now wasn’t the time to worry about that—Hisui quickly tied up her hair into a ponytail and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Her father had a rare day off from his scholarly and teaching duties at the university and Hisui wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to spend time with him. On days where she would stay home at the manor when her father was at the university, she would spend time in the gardens or in the library but while she enjoyed looking at the flowers and reading, it did get lonely. The servants were kind and some were sociable, but more often than not, they were busy with their own duties and wouldn’t be able to keep her company long. It was why Hisui loved going into the markets—it was less lonely especially when she had a lot of fun spending time with Robert and his family.

As she made her way downstairs to the dining room, Hisui blinked her teal eyes a couple of times at the large array of flower bouquets set on refreshment room’s table. The bouquet were filled with various flowers—roses, peonies, daises. All kinds.

“What are all these?” She asked a passing maid, gesturing to the flower bouquets.

The maid took one glance at the table and smiled at her lady, “Bouquets from the eldest son of House Rocheford my lady. The courier who delivered them mentioned that these are the finest of flowers from his manor’s gardens and that they complement your beauty perfectly.”

“I…see.” Hisui could only stare at the mountain of flower bouquets with a stunned expression.

“And this,” The maid walked over to the table and pulled out an elegant envelope, passing it over to Hisui, “Was to be given to you milady.”

Hisui accepted the envelope and nodded to the maid who bowed back, “Thank you. I’ll have a read.”

The maid smiled before continuing with her duties as Hisui looked over the envelope. It was a simple but elegant envelope, coloured with shades and tones of yellow and gold—a most definite sign that it came from a noble house. Curious, Hisui broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter within to read it.

> “ _Dearest Hisui,_
> 
> _Ever since I laid my eyes on you during the ball the Rocheford Manor hosted, my mind cannot let go of your beauty and grace. It pains me to not be able to deliver these beautiful bouquets to you personally, but nonetheless, I insist you accept these flowers for even the beauty of these flowers together pale when compared to your beauty._
> 
> _If possible, I would like to invite you to have morning tea at my manor today. You need only show this letter to the sentry and they will let you in. There is much I’d like to discuss as well as see you once more._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Sebastien Rocheford.”_

Hisui let out a small huff as she finished reading the letter. Once again, another letter filled with honeyed words and flattery. The young lady was starting to get bored of seeing the same kinds of letters over and over. Regardless, she only sighed and tucked the letter into one of her pockets before making her way towards the dining hall where her father was surely waiting.

As soon as she stepped into the dining hall, a large smile broke onto Hisui’s face when she saw her father seated at the head of the table—the flowery flattery from the letter gone from her mind in an instant.

“Papa!” She greeted, bounding up to him and taking a seat to his right.

Horatio placed down the paper he was reading to give his daughter a soft smile, “Good morning Hisui. Did you manage to sleep well?”

“I did!” Hisui lied, not wanting to worry her father, “What about you papa? You didn’t stay up too late this time did you?”

“Not this time,” Horatio chuckled, “For once, your father managed to get a full night’s sleep.”

“That’s good.” Hisui smiled, relieved her father managed to sleep well, if only for one night.

Sleepless nights happened often for her father—his work as a scholar and professor meant that he was busy with paperwork and curriculum management. Sometimes her father would even stay overnight at the campus if he was stacked with work. Today was the one true day off he had in a long time, Hisui wanted her father to wind down and not worry about the stress of work for once.

“Did you see the flowers on your way down?”

“Oh…you saw them too?”

Horatio only laughed at the look of exasperation that appeared on his daughter’s face. Not even the scholar himself was ignorant of the various gifts and letters his daughter would receive. It all started the first time he brought Hisui along to one of the formal events he was invited to when she was sixteen. It was her debut as his daughter to the rest of the nobility and it was during that formal event that she caught the eyes of the young, eligible noblemen who were in attendance. Of course being the overprotective father he was, he made sure none of the noblemen were within a two metre radius of his daughter so long as he was around.

“Sebastien of House Rocheford sent me those bouquets and asked me to have morning tea with him in the letter he also sent,” Hisui pulled out the letter she had kept in her pocket.

“Is that so? How coincidental—Lord Rocheford sent me a letter too,” Horatio cupped his chin in wonder, “He wants to meet and discuss an issue he has been having with me.”

“What kind of issue?” Hisui furrowed her brows.

“If I knew I would tell you, but alas, I do not.” Horatio replied with a frown of his own.

The young lady only pursed her lips as her teal-coloured eyes gaze from her father to the paper he was reading before she entered the dining hall. Her eyes went wide when she noticed what was on the headlines of the paper. Horatio noticed her gaze and his expression changed to a wry smile.

“The deceased body from yesterday has been identified. She’s the only daughter of Count Jean of House Baudin,” Horatio sighed, “Poor girl. They cannot find the reason for her death—only that there was no physical affliction on her body, aside from bruises and what appears to be bite marks. Even then, none are fatal enough to cause her death.”

“Were there any internal abnormalities? Sickness maybe?”

“Not even those. Her death is a mysterious phenomenon.”

Hisui only let out a small hum at her father’s answer. Horatio clasped his hands together on the dining table.

“It’s almost as if her life was drained from her if I had to theorise one thing, based on signs of fatigue and exhaustion found from her corpse.” He said and Hisui’s eyes went wide.

Life? As in, life-force? But that could only mean…

The raven-haired lady did her best to keep her expression from changing. Her father would pick up on the slightest change in her expression and she would be cornered if that were to happen. Her father didn’t believe in the supernatural—he was a scholar and most of his readings and studies involved various sciences and realistic theorems. Bringing the (supposed) existence of supernatural creatures such as incubi to such a person was a stupid move.

Thankfully, her father didn’t seem to notice her mildly tense demeanour and only sighed, “Whatever the case, there isn’t much we can do—the authorities will most likely pass her death off as sickness and only they and her family would know the mysterious circumstance of her death. Of course, people will be suspicious, but there is little else they can do.”

Horatio brought up a hand to push back parts of his ashen blonde hair where it got into his eyes. He smiled at Hisui.

“Well, back to the topic of House Rocheford,” He chuckled when Hisui’s expression turned sour, “Since we were both invited, why don’t we head over to the manor together?”

“Papa…”

Horatio didn’t need to ask when he saw the dismayed look on his daughter’s, sweet, lovely face. Instead, he gently placed a hand onto her head and stroked her hair softly.

“I promise we won’t be there long—you won’t have to spend too much time with Lord Sebastien.” He reassured her.

The way Hisui’s face lightened up made Horatio’s smile grow wider. While she wasn’t of his flesh and blood, she was still his adoptive daughter and the day he saw her in the streets, dressed in nothing more than a dirt-streaked dress and in desperate need of a bath, he knew he had to save her from her terrible fate on the streets. The smile she had given him when he said she was coming home with him, was just as bright as it was right now after hearing that she wouldn’t have to spend too much time with the eldest son of House Rocheford. He’d protect her and her smile—the only light he needed in his life.

_'If only Lisette was still here...she'd love Hisui as much as I do.'_

“Thank you so much papa! I love you!”

“And I love you too, my sweet daughter.”

 

* * *

 

Adjusting the same teal-ribboned bonnet she had worn when she went into town just yesterday to shield herself from the bright rays of the sun, Hisui trailed after her father who was making his way over to where their carriage was waiting for them. The sunlight made the deep indigo suit of her father’s appear to be a tone or two lighter as Horatio fished into his breast pocket to pull out a pocket watch.

“There’s still enough time for us to arrive before my scheduled meeting with Lord Rocheford,” He murmured as Hisui caught up to him, “Rocheford Manor is not far from our own manor but we’ll have to pass by House Baudin along the way—investigations are still underway so we can expect some delays as we have to pass through slowly.”

“Okay,” Hisui nodded, “I understand. I wasn’t in a hurry to see Lord Sebastien in the first place.”

Horatio suppressed an undignified snort and instead, disguised it as a cough instead, “Of course not.”

As they approached the carriage, the coachman stepped from from his driver’s seat and with a smooth flourish, he opened the door to the carriage for his lord and young lady.

“My lord, my lady.” He acknowledged with a bow.

Horatio smiled and handed him the letters he and Hisui received, “Thank you Clement. We’ll be heading towards Rocheford Manor—I leave the journey to you.”

“Of course milord, I will take you and milady towards your destination safely.”

“I know you will.”

And with that, Hisui watched as her father entered the carriage first before she entered after him, with a little help from Clement himself. She smiled and thanked him, earning a smile back from the coachman. As soon as the young lady sat down on the seat across from her father in the carriage, she could hear the sounds of the reigns snapping and soon after, the carriage started moving at a leisurely pace.

Hisui turned her attention to the windows of the carriage, watching her manor grow smaller and smaller as she and her father were making their way towards Rocheford Manor. She could see her father from across her, in her peripheral vision, pull out a small book from his jacket pocket and was now reading through it. The young lady pouted to herself—she could have brought along her own book along to read, but all of the books she liked reading were large and heavy. Lugging that around all day in Rocheford Manor wasn’t something she’d like to do.

“Do you have any idea what Lord Sebastien wanted to discuss with you?” Horatio asked his daughter, not even looking up from his book.

Hisui turned her head to her father so that her gaze was on him, “Honestly...I don’t know. Papa, do you?”

It was silent for a moment, with the exception of horse hooves clicking against the road and the carriage wheels rolling along the ground. Again, her father didn’t look up from his book as he opened his mouth.

“I have an idea…” He murmured.

Hisui only blinked her teal-coloured eyes, still not quite understanding what her father was trying to imply to her. Although his expression was serene and cool, she could see some sort of turmoil and tension in her father’s violet eyes. Even then, she still had no idea.

“Is it something bad?” She asked, curiosity taking a hold of her.

“...No, it’s not.” Horatio decided after a moment of silence.

Hisui didn’t believe him—she wanted to pry more, perhaps even demand the answer out of him. In the end, she decided to only nod to her father and returned her gaze to the window. She just hoped it really wasn’t as bad as her father tried to convince her it to be.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long until their carriage pulled up towards the gates of Rocheford Manor. Hisui stared up at the grand gates and the even more extravagant manor that lies just behind the gate bars and walls. Compared to her father's own manor, it looked like a castle and the lavishness of it made her roll her eyes. It amazed her how a manor could look just as extravagant as Roseanne Castle, but as long as you were a wealthy noble, she supposed anything was possible.

The carriage came to a stop and she could hear Clement talking with the sentries and the crinkle of paper indicated that he was showing the invitations both her and the father received. It wasn't long until the sounds of the gates being opened and the carriage moving that she knew that the sentries had granted them entry. Her father from across her closed his book, slipping it back into his jacket pocket.

“Oh? Just in time,” He spoke, pulling out his pocket watch to check the time, “There's still some time until the meeting.”

“You're hardly ever late to anything papa,” Hisui giggled, “You knew we were going to make it even with the minor delay on the way here.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Hisui.”

But the smile on Horatio's explained all that needed to be said. It wasn't long until the carriage pulled up towards the front of the manor that both father and daughter composed themselves as Clement opened the carriage door for them with a small bow. Horatio, again, exited the carriage first and with another help from the coachman, Hisui followed right after. A butler and maid stood at the entrance of Rocheford Manor and Hisui knew that they were there to greet her and her father.

The butler bowed and spoke first, “Welcome to Rocheford Manor milord and milady. We are humbled that you would grace your appearance at our estate.”

“Lord Rocheford said that he needed to see me,” Horatio spoke to the butler, “Do you have a clue how urgent the matter is?”

“I'm afraid that I cannot share such details with you milord. Lord Rocheford will tell you all there is needed to know once you see him.”

Horatio only hummed and Hisui frowned ever so slightly. The butler, however, reassured them with a smile.

“There's no need to worry yourself—it's nothing major in the negative aspect,” He said and turned his attention to Hisui, “I'm pleased to know that the bouquets we've sent to you have been received milady. Your presence here alone meant you must have received them and the letter.”

“Yes I did. The flowers were lovely.” Hisui smiled back.

That wasn't a lie—no matter how much she didn't want to meet and speak with Sebastien, the flower bouquets themselves were beautiful. There was just so many of them however she felt pity for the maids back at her manor who all had to find vases and locations for the flowers.

“Lord Sebastien himself will be pleased to hear such words,” The butler turned to the maid, “The young master is waiting for you in the courtyard milady—one of our maids here will bring you to him.”

The maid beside him smiled and curtsied to Hisui who smiled at her. She was a young, pretty maid with caramel blonde hair and amber eyes. She would be the envy of many, if not all, noble ladies if she were in a gown instead of a maid's uniform, Hisui was sure of it.

The raven-haired lady exchanged one more look at her father and with his encouraging smile, Hisui nodded and followed after the maid who started to lead her towards the courtyard. As the two passed through the hallway that led to said courtyard, Hisui looked at the portraits she passed, each lightened by the large, arched windows in the hallway. Rich oil-paintings were hung on the wall, each one just as expensive as the next.

“Lord Sebastien has been looking forward to your arrival Lady Hisui,” The maid spoke, but kept her head forward as she she continued to walk.

“Is that so?” Hisui asked, though she already knew the answer from just reading his letter.

The maid giggled, “It's not often the young master personally asks the gardeners to make flower bouquets.”

“I see.”

Once the two reached the door, the caramel-haired maid opened and it held it open for Hisui to walk through. The maid bowed and closed the glass doors behind the raven-haired beauty as she steps through to the courtyard. Almost immediately, the sweet and fresh fragrance of flowers of various kinds and greenery made Hisui sigh in content. It reminded her of her own gardens back at the manor.

“You have arrived!”

Hisui was jolted out of her serene thoughts with a start and her teal eyes landed on a young man making his way over to her. His chestnut brown hair glowed a light chocolate hue in the sun, a small ponytail hanging over his left shoulder and held together by a red ribbon. His dark blue eyes never left Hisui's form as he came closer and end out a gloved hand towards her.

“I'm honoured that you have decided to join for morning tea, dearest Hisui.” Sebastien spoke, delight written all over his face.

Trying her best to smile as naturally as she could, Hisui nodded and placed her hand into his own, “Yes, well, papa was also summoned by Lord Rocheford and so we made the trip together.”

Sebastien only chuckled, “Yes I recall father saying he needed to discuss something with Lord Horatio. But enough of that, come—join me for morning tea!”

The brunet nobleman led Hisui towards a set table, various pastries and delicacies were placed in a neat array over the cloth-covered surface. A teapot and two teacups, atop their saucers, were placed in the centre of the array of foods. A couple of maids and butlers stood not too far from the table in case their young master was in need of a request. Like the gentleman he was undoubtedly raised to be, Sebastien pulled out a chair and gestured for Hisui to take a seat. She only smiled at him in thanks and took her seat and as soon as she was tucked in, he took his own seat.

“Have I mentioned that you look lovely today my dear?” Sebastien asked, gesturing for a butler to pour tea for the both of them.

“If you mean in person today, no you have not.” Hisui answered, smiling gratefully at the butler who placed her filled teacup in front of her.

This wasn't the first time Sebastien specifically had made mention of her beauty and appearance. In fact, when she first met him at that ball a just last month, the first thing the young nobleman complimented her on was her beauty. And subsequent letters that were sent only continued to make note of it.

“Well, I truly mean it.” Sebastien smiled, waving the butler away to give the two of them some privacy.

The butler bowed and Hisui looked down at her tea, seeing her reflection staring back at her, “Then I thank you for the compliment Lord Sebastien.”

“Please, you do not need to put the honorific for me,” Sebastien let out a laugh, “I'd like for us to be closer. Having an honorific makes us feel distant.”

“Then...Sebastien,” Hisui's usage of the young lord's name made his smile grow wider, “I'm sorry if this is to the point, but I must know—what did you want to discuss with me?”

“Hmm? Oh right, that.” Sebastien took a sip from his teacup but placing it back onto the saucer on the table.

He took a deep breath and deep blue eyes locked with teal ones. Hisui felt herself grow tense as Sebastien's easy-going expression changed into one of rare seriousness.

“Hisui,” Sebastien began, “Will you allow me the honour of having your hand in courtship?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but lots of things happened that got in the way of that. MOST SPECIFICALLY MY INTERNET. I'm gonna fight my provider one of these days I swear it.
> 
> Anyways, as promised, I've delivered the third chapter after reading through it and fixed whatever I didn't like about it. There may be a few errors in there somewhere, but I was tired when I posted this up, my apologies. I'll have re-read of it later and fix any mistakes I see.
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, as I've mentioned last chapter, might also take a while to come out so please look forward to it patiently~!


End file.
